Persons suffering from respiratory dysfunctions require respiratory assistance from auxiliary oxygen cylinders. When providing medical assistance inside means of transport, how the oxygen cylinders are secured is a matter of great importance in order to deliver oxygen to the patients without any risk of the cylinders moving about or falling onto the patient, as well as to ensure that the cylinders are held in vertical position during the entire journey. U.S. Published Patent Application 2012/0139304 discloses a seat for ambulances or the like which is specifically designed to hold oxygen tanks.
In the case of air transport, various systems are currently known for the administration of auxiliary oxygen during decompression events in aircraft, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,374, but in the case of medical care aircrafts, the oxygen cylinders must be capable of being removed from the aircraft along with the patient, which requires the provision of adequate systems for securing the cylinders if need be, especially when the patient is seated, in which the securing system can also be applied or removed as required.